


weightless

by kidwhizz



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Post-Break Up, Sad, crying lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidwhizz/pseuds/kidwhizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing was the same between the two anymore, and bonnibel was too afraid to mention anything of it. marceline wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weightless

everything that had happened was a blur, and it had all gone too quickly.

all the good memories, the kisses, the nights spent talking about life and the universe- they all seemed to blend together. and like that, it was over before it even started. lingering kisses, rosy cheeks, and two hands clinging together as if they'd both fall apart if they didn't hold on tightly enough. it wasn't enough, it wasn't long enough for either of them, but it wasn't something they could control.

bonnibel knew there weren't enough words in the world to tell marceline everything she's wanted. every feeling she's kept pent up, every compliment she was too shy to deliver, every problem they had that she wanted to discuss but didn't. most of all, she wanted to say, "i miss you." but how could she when they were friends again? they were best of friends, and they saw each other all the time, but there was something missing. there was a rift between the two.

 

it was night again, and they both sat on the porch, both watching intently for varmints. neither had found any yet, but princess bubblegum knew they were still out there. she wouldn't be able to sleep easy until they were gone for good.

"hey, bonnibel?" marceline spoke, looking up at the stars. the pink-headed girl looked into the pumpkin patch sadly. "yeah?"

"why did you stop talking to me...?" her voice was strained a bit as if she was afraid of the answer.

guilt washed over the former princess like an ocean, and she bit her lip. "marceline..." bonnibel wasn't sure what to tell the vampire, because in all honesty, there wasn't really one specific reason. everything had crowded her mind in the haze of her royal duties, and she was so absorbed with keeping everyone in the kingdom happy that she forgot completely about the person she wanted to make happy for eternity.

around marceline, the former princess didn't feel cool, she didn't feel like she was enough for her. marceline was so much... more. she was experienced at life and she could kick back without worries. the princess secretly wished that she could be like her, but obviously she couldn't do that. she could never do that. in her life, she always had to be fixated on one objective, she always had to be stressing over a huge goal so that she wouldn't lose her mind. it was weird, but that was just how she functioned. living life without knowing what to do? she'd feel lost and scared, like she did now, in this moment. she had been reduced to a princess of a kingdom to an outcast, whose only objective is to protect a pumpkin patch. it was pathetic, she knew this all too well in her heart, but she didn't know what else to do. she wasn't in control of anything anymore. she was free to do whatever she wanted, so why didn't she feel as free and weightless as she thought she would? 

a long silence passed between the two. there was nothing for bonnibel to say. she didn't want to be hurt anymore, she didn't want to hurt anybody else anymore. she just wanted everything to make itself okay, without having to deal with herself. with her feelings, with her phobias and anxieties that were kept locked deep inside her. the girl wanted more than anything else to be able to start over her life, to change herself. to change this control freak part of her, to change the perfectionist ways rooted within her, to change the loneliness and sadness she felt in the pit of her stomach. she was stuck with herself for all of eternity, destined to be either royalty, loved by all, or a social outcast, never to be remembered even by her closest friends. tears filled her eyes and she bit down on her bottom lip. 

marceline looked away, running a hand through her hair. "yeah. nevermind," a sigh escaped her lips, eyes shifting downwards. seeing marceline with such a dejected look on her face made bonnibel want to weep. she was afraid that maybe the two's friendship couldn't be fixed, that they wouldn't be able to go back to the way they were ever again. nervously, she knew she had to say something. the atmosphere was colder somehow, the rift between the two growing, static filling her ears. she dug her nails into her wrist and finally found the courage to speak. 

"hey." her voice was shaky and unstable, but she forced herself to keep speaking. marceline glanced up, slightly surprised. "you know i care about you, right? i don't think i've told you that before. and... i should have. i should have from the start. i thought it all the time. every time i looked at you, while you sang so expressively, while you slept at night, when i wore your shirt after we stopped talking, even while you kissed me, all i could think was how much i cared about you, and how much i wanted to care for you and be there for you no matter what. 

i... i'm sorry, marceline." 

she drew in a breath, quickly glancing away, terrified of what response the vampire queen may give. 

the vampire was stunned, but only for a second. she felt a pang in her heart and felt like she would start to cry, but she knew that the girl's words were genuine. she spoke up, deciding that it was time to get her apologies off of her chest once and for all. 

"i'm sorry too, bonnie. i shouldn't have just isolated you like that... when you needed me. i know that you were the one who stopped talking to me, but when you needed my help i acted so bitter and immature." the vampire blew a piece of hair away from her face, looking flustered. "i really let you down." 

the former princess was crying too hard now, and no words could escape her mouth. she shook her head quickly, a movement which said, 'you never let me down'. marceline felt tears crowd her own eyes, and she wrapped her arm around the fragile girl. in that moment, they both felt so exposed, so weak, so raw. everything they had been so scared of saying, it was all in the open now. 

maybe things would come out all right. maybe this is what they needed. the sky was lighter, stars faded away by now. it was morning, another day to be spent together. the sun peeked from the corner of a hill, waiting for it's time to rise into the blue skies. 

and finally, the two were no longer weighed down by past doubts and insecurities. they weren't sure where to go from here, what to do from now on. but they both knew that they would still progress, that they would still stick together no matter what. 

with that fact in mind, they both felt weightless.


End file.
